1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio control transmitter and a stick device, and in particular, to a stick device characterized by setting click feeling and resistance of a stick lever, and a radio control transmitter using the stick device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional radio control transmitter for remotely controlling a model such as a model helicopter or a model plane is arranged with typically two stick levers that function as manipulators, and also other levers, and switches that function as auxiliary manipulators. In the case of controlling a model such as a model helicopter or a model plane as a controlled object, as the stick levers, a stick adapted to perform engine control and aileron control, and a stick adapted to perform rudder control and elevator control are used, and these sticks are typically arranged left and right. For example, Japanese unexamined Patent publication No. H6-339582 discloses such a stick unit.
Stick levers include: one having an automatic recovery function that when an operator releases the stick lever depending on the type of a controlled object or a control site, automatically recovers to a neutral position; and one having a retaining function that when an operator releases the stick lever at an arbitrary position, can retain the position thereof without change. A radio control transmitter requires the retaining function that retains an operated position when performing a stick operation for power control of an engine or motor for a model. For this purpose, a retaining mechanism is provided, and the retaining mechanism is adapted to fix a position of a stick lever even when an operator releases the stick lever, and retain a corresponding control amount.
Meanwhile, in order to realize a retaining mechanism for a stick lever, an arcuate member interlocking with an operation of the stick lever is provided, on the surface of which, grooves are provided, and an elastic plate to be pressure-contacted by the surface is provided. Depending on a controlled object, a different elastic plate is used. For example, a stick lever used for a model plane is adapted to obtain click feeling at regular intervals by providing one protrusion at the center of an elastic plate of an arcuate member, and making the protrusion engage with a grooves of the arcuate member to discontinuously retain the stick lever at regular operating angle intervals of the stick lever. On the other hand, in the case of a model helicopter, a stick lever is adapted to be able to retain an operated position steplessly by forming an elastic plate as a flat plate having no protrusion, and pressing the elastic plate against an arcuate member.